


Treat You Better

by WildFire35



Series: Treat You Better [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Castiel, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beating, Belts, Castiel Abuses Sam, Dean Hides His Love, Dean Rescues Sam, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has An Inferiority Complex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFire35/pseuds/WildFire35
Summary: Dean is forced to look on as his brother endures an abusive relationship with Castiel. He knows he could treat Sam better, but is too afraid to admit his feelings. One night, things spiral out of control, and Dean is forced to take Sam's safety into his own hands.What follows is Sam's slow recovery, as Dean questions not only if Sam is ready for a new relationship after what Castiel did, but also whether or not he is willing to have that relationship with Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Castiel is a human in this fic!

"You sure you don't want to stay for one more drink?", Dean asked, trying to keep the despiration out of his voice. He wanted to keep them from leaving for as long as he possibly could. 

"Really, we should be going", Castiel said, his warm voice clashing with his icy smile.

"Yeah, it's late", Sam agreeed, standing up and stretching. He turned his brilliant smile to Dean, before leaning in for a hug.

"It's great to see you again", Dean said, his face buried in Sam's shirt. As they hugged, Dean was careful to avoid Sam's bruised left side, (I fell down those darn stairs again. Can you believe how clumsy I am? Sixth time this month, hahaha), knowing that Sam had never fallen down a flight of stairs six times in a month when he had been hunting with Dean. Castiel watched, tapping his foot, before his patience ran out.

"Okay Sam, let's go", he said, peeling his lover off of Dean. 

"Good night Dean", Sam called as Cas pulled him out into the hallway. 

"Good-", Dean was cut off by the front door slamming shut as Castiel pulled Sam out into the night and out of Dean's protection. Dean moved to stare out the front window, watching as his brother climbed into a beaten up pickup truck. Cas crawled into the driver's side, closing the door behind him. As his door shut, the light snapped on in the vehicle, providing a stark contrast against the darkness of the night.

As Dean watched, Cas said something to Sam, who nodded. After another nod, Cas's hand shot up, smacking Sam's head against the window. Dean gripped the counter tightly, his knucles turning white as he was forced to watch the action unfold. Sam reached up to rub his face before Cas hit him again. Even from the distance he was at, Dean could see the tears on Sam's cheeks as he sat submissively, waiting for his boyfriend's next move. 

Cas only looked away, starting the car and driving off. Dean's blood was boiling, his head pounding, and he needed another drink. Breaking out the whiskey from under the sink, Dean poured a shot, downing it with a grimace. He had told his brother to leave that son of a bitch Castiel countless times over the last few months. And even though Sam always promised he would, he would always show up draped over the trenchcoat wearing bastard's arm the next time he visited. And when Dean asked? 

"Oh, Dean. It was just one night. It was the alchohol talking, not him. Really, he's promised he won't do it again. Everyone makes mistakes, right Dean? He deserves a second chance, right? Right, Dean?" Pouring another shot, Dean grimaced again as even more of the whiskey traced a fiery pattern down his throat. After all, those were only the times he could get Sam to admit what Castiel had done. Most of the time he blamed his injuries on accidents.

Dean closed his eyes let the numbing effect of the drinks start to wash out all of his thoughts. He needed this, and not just to forget the ugly purple blue bruises that clouded over his brother's pure, white skin. No, he needed to get drop dead drunk to forget his own problem, his dark desires. Because in the end, he was just as much of a monster as Cas.

* * *

 

"What did I say about tonight?", Cas asked as he and Sam climbed out of the car. They had arrived at Cas's cheap apartment, where Sam spent his weekends away from Stanford.

"You said not to let Dean get too close", Sam whispered as he followed Cas up to the front porch. The otherwise silent night was filled only with the jingle of keys as he unlocked the door.

"That's right", Castiel replied calmly, setting down his keys and sliding off his trenchcoat.

"And someone got a little too chummy with Dean tonight", he continued, moving back towards their bedroom. A small gasp of fear escaped Sam's throat as he followed Cas through to the bathroom, knowing what was coming.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just haven't seen him in so long-", Sam's scared babbling was cut off as the leather belt whipped across his jaw.

"There is no excuse for what you did", Castiel replied, fire burning in his eyes.

"I am the only person you should ever need. I should be enough." Each statement was punctuated by another whip from the belt. Sam cried out in pain, falling to his knees on the tile. He crouched, one hand supporting him as he slowly lifted his face. Blood dripped from a split lip and a broken nose. One of his eyes was already swelling. Cas gently knelt down to Sam's eye level, and softly grabbed his chin.

"I'm sorry", Sam whispered, his voice trembling.

"You should be", Cas said, his voice cold. He rose to his feet.

"You brought this on yourself." The belt came down for a final time across Sam's head, before Cas walked away, hanging it back on its hook. Crimson blood dripped onto the cold, white tile as Sam fought back tears.

He took a ragged calming breath, before flinching as Cas left the room. He stifled a sob, but he wasn't crying from pain; he was crying from guilt. After all, he did deserve this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. I plan on writing a chapter 3, and then 2 different endings. I'm not super happy with how this chapter is, so I will probably make changes. Thanks for sticking around so far, I hope you enjoy the update! (:  
> -WildFire35

A few days later, the bruises had faded to a sickly yellow, and Sam's eye was no longer swollen shut. Besides the remaining cuts, there was nothing particular to show Cas's abuse. True, Sam had a strangely large amount of scars. And it was also true that he was thin, to an almost unhealthy level. But the key word was almost, because his relationship with Cas  _was_ healthy. So what if Cas liked Sam lean? And so what if he did occasionally solve their arguments with his fists? That wasn't the real Cas; the real Cas was the sweet man that would grab Sam's hand at scary movies and pack him luches with love notes.

When Sam walked into the kitchen the next morning, he found a bowl of oatmeal on the table. Floating in it were rasberries, shaped into a heart. Sam smiled, before grimacing as the cuts on his face stretched. He glanced over at the sticky note next to the bowl, which read: "Off to work. Love you! Have a wonderful day! -Castiel XOXO". This time, Sam suppressed his grin. He quickly ate his breakfast before he drove over to Dean's house for his weekly check in.

When Dean opened the door, he was first struck by how thin Sam was. He had always been slim, but he looked emaciated now. Every week, his jaw and cheekbones became more and more defined as his bones pushed against his taut skin. When Dean asked, Sam always replied along the lines of Cas keeping him lean. But what Sam didn't say, Dean could infer. Castiel wasn't keeping Sam fit; he was starving him.

Sam denied the accusation, telling Dean how sweet Castiel was. Dean did not agree. Whenever Sam showed up at his house, Dean always gave him the look. The look that said, "hurry up and leave that abusive bastard before he kills you". And Sam always replied with his own look, which said, "He's a good guy. Really. I love him, and besides, he said he was sorry". But looks were the only thing that passed between them on the subject, because they had already had that argument too many times to count.

Instead, Dean talked about the yellow tile his neighbor Margaret was replacing in her bathroom instead of Sam's yellow bruises. And Sam talked about his friend Eddie who was cutting a rap album instead of Castiel, who was cutting his face. 

Cas did not approve of Sam's weekly check-ins with his brother, but this was one thing Sam would not budge on. Sam knew Dean drank, and he wanted to make sure that Dean didn't drink himself away. But while Sam might have known about Dean's drinking habits, he didn't know the cause.

Dean was brought out of his moody funk at he stared at Sam's healing cuts by the doorbell. Standing up, he opened the door, and found himself looking straight into Castiel's angry face.

"Hello, Dean", he growled, his blue eyes freezing Dean in his tracks.

"Cas", Dean replied, trying, and failing, to keep his voice neutral.

"May I speak to Sam?", Cas asked, refusing to break eye contact.

"Oh, hi Cas. Is work over?", Sam asked over Dean's shoulder as he moved toward the door.

"No, I have to go back. But we were supposed to meet for lunch", Cas said, his words bringing alarm to Sam's face. 

"Oh, Cas- I'm so sorry. It totally slipped my mind", Sam said, grabbing his shoes and hugging Dean before following Cas to his car.

"I could tell", Castiel replied grumpily, the sarcasm dripping off of his words. Dean watched them jump into Cas's car, before speeding off. Saddened by his brother's premature departure, he closed the door and moved back inside. The rest of the day passed without much happening. He ate. He watched TV. He dreamed of sex, but not with Sam. No. Sam was completely out of his mind, until about 10:00 that night, when the whiskey was flowing and his brain was slowing.

Dean set down his glass to pick up his ringing phone, surprised to see Sam calling so late.

"Hello?", he asked, trying to keep the obvious slur out of his voice.

"Hi, I'd like to order a pizza". Dean's face creased in confusion as Sam's odd statement washed over him.

"Sammy, it's Dean".

"Yes, one pepperoni", he replied. Dean rolled his eyes, and was close to hanging up when he heard Castiel's voice in the background.

"I said to order a god-damn pizza Sam". His speech was slow, his voice covered with the slur of too much alcohol.

"I am Cas", Sam called back. Dean was frightened to hear the shake in Sam's voice.

"Sammy,what's going on?", Dean asked, starting to feel dread fill the pit of his stomach.

"Yep, that's all". Sam replied. His voice broke on the last word, sending a stab of fear into Dean's heart.

"Sam, do you need help?", Dean asked, no longer concerned with his abandoned drink.

"Yes", Sam said, before hanging up. Dean's hands shook as he set down his phone. He stood up and reached for his keys, before groaning and sitting back down as the room spun. There was no way he would be able to make the drive all the way accross town to Castiel's apartment without taking out every stop sign in the city. Collecting his thoughts, he grabbed his phone and dialed, before raising it to his ear.

"911. What is your emergency?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait. The next part will be two seperate fics, both different continuations from here, so keep your eyes peeled. Also, please leave me a review! I love them almost as much as I love Sammy.
> 
> ***WARNING: this chapter contains GRAPHIC depictions of violence and rape. Do NOT read if this is an issue!***

_There was a bright light, shining in his eyes._

Sam blinked slowly as he was blinded by the white pinprick. He could hear voices, but they sounded muted, as if they were underwater. Faces swam in front of him, and the black on the edges of his vision ebbed and flowed. Sam had time to think that he had a full blown beach theme going on before he faded into darkness.

_He was rocking now, shaking gently back and forth._

Sam tried to move, but he was strapped down to something. Fear welled in his chest, and ge started to thrash around. Red panic clouded his vision, and all he could feel was the constricting straps and a hand on his shoulder. It was Cas's hand, Sam was sure. And Cas would be angry. Sam felt a prick in his neck, before he passed out again.

_The light was still too bright._

Sam came to in a hospital bed, the scratchy white sheets pulled up to his shoulders. The fluorescent light above him was too bright in the sterile, white room. Sam closed his eyes as the floor and ceiling swapped places; this was like the worst hangover ever. When his stomach stopped doing sickening somersaults, he opened his eyes again, but realized he could only see out of one. Something was covering the left one. On closer inspection, he realized that bandages covered most of his head, his arms and legs, and his chest and back. It seemed as if no place had been spared. Sam started drifting between sleep and alertness, and he fought to stay awake. The last thing he thought of before sleep was Dean.

* * *

Dean walked into the police station. It was his second visit, after he had seen Sam in the hospital. He acted casual, but beneath the surface was a boiling rage at what had been done to Sam. He flashed his FBI ID at a receptionist, before heading back to the files room. Looking through the active file section, he found Sam's and set in on the table. The manilla envelope was stuffed with papers, pictures and report forms. A rubber band barely held the exploding file together. Dean took a deep breath, before opening the file. Looking at what was on top, he ran to the trash can by the door and vomitted.

When his shaky legs could hold him again, he limped back over to the table and fell into a chair. He took another glance at the photograph, feeling his stomach twist again. Sam lay on his stomach on the floor, completely naked. His right hand was twisted above him, handcuffed to the bed. Every inch of him seemed to be hurt. Lacerations cocered his back, arms and legs. His entire body was a single purple black bruise. Flaps of skin hung off of his body, and a pool of blood surrounded the unconcious man. His hair, once long and shiny, was matted with blood and had been butchered short. Burns covered his right arm from shoulder to elbow. But worst of all, blood poured from Sam's ass. Lieing next to him was a condom, covered in blood and filled with the unthinkable. 

Dean slammed the file shut, and jumped to his feet. Taking the file in his arms, Dean walked out to his Baby. He had someone to visit.

* * *

 

"Hello, Dean", Castiel growled. He was sitting in a cinderblock room, his hands handcuffed in front of him. "I knew you'd visit me eventually", he said with a smirk.

"You hurt him", Dean seethed, slamming the file from the police office on the table in front of him. Cas looked at it disinterested.  He made no move to grab it. Dean forged ahead, opening the file and pushing it even closer. Cas looked down at the picture without emotion.

"It's such a pity", he sighed. "Sammy was so naive, so sweet". Cas looked up at Dean.

"Then why would you hurt him?", Dean asked, his voice choking up. "Why would you rape him?", he yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Cas's gaze remained level.

"Because, Dean. There is nothing more fun than playing your brother like a violin. No matter what, he always came back to me. Always. And really, this is your fault. Sure, you warned him, but did you ever try to really stop him? Even when you saw the bruises and the cuts? You're just as guilty as I am", Cas whispered.

"You're a monster", Dean said, turning away. He felt hot tears press at his eyes.

"I'm not the one hiding a dirty little secret", Castiel teased, smirking when he saw Dean's shoulders tense. 

"You'll pay for this", Dean promised as he snatched the folder and stormed out. As he closed the door, he heard Castiel laugh. The sound froze him in his tracks, and it took all of his willpower to close the door without looking back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to subscribe, bookmark, kudo, and comment (worth 100 kudos to me!). I want your opinions! More will be out soon, so don't be a stranger. As always, I would love you to check out my other work too. Take care!
> 
> -WildFire35


End file.
